


Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

by number 1 gelphie fanfic fan (Splashy)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, sorta i guess??, they're adults and they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/number%201%20gelphie%20fanfic%20fan
Summary: When the meaning is goneThere is clarityAnd the reason comes on the common tongue of your loving meORIt's Elphaba's birthday. Glinda knows exactly how to celebrate it.





	Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> if i know you irl stay the fuck away
> 
> take this. glinda in lingerie. could anything be better than that?

It’s Elphaba’s birthday.

She knows this, but as she wakes up to start her day as a biology teacher, she doesn’t find herself really _caring._ She figures she and Glinda will go out to eat tonight or something.

Speaking of the blonde, she can feel her shift as she gets up. She glances down and smiles at the sight of her wife with her sleep-tousled blonde curls and blissful look on her sleeping face. She leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Glinda’s head. Glinda smiles and burrows further into the blankets. 

Reluctantly, Elphaba gets up. She has to get ready for the day. Glinda, the lucky girl, doesn’t have to get up until later. She’s an architect and spends a lot of her days sketching out building plans. Meanwhile, Elphaba has to get up early enough to be at the school before the students do. 

Being a biology teacher has its perks. The hours are not one of them.

She makes a cup of coffee and drinks it black as she prepares. Gathering any papers she’ll need, including the last graded quiz, she soon finds herself in her car, heading towards the school. She’s running a little late, as she stayed in bed a bit longer than she had intended to, but she finds laying in bed with Glinda absolutely worth it.

Elphaba walks into the school with a smile on her face as she thinks of her wife, sleeping peacefully at home.

\---

As Elphaba turns the key in the lock to their door, she’s exhausted. It’s been a long, tiring day of teaching students and entering grades into the grade book. It’s late, and she wants nothing more than to curl up in bed beside Glinda and sleep. The dinner can wait.

However, as she enters the house, she can immediately tell her plan will also have to wait.

The lights are off but there’s a soft pink glow emanating from their bedroom. There are also petals on the floor, no doubt leading there. Elphaba raises an eyebrow, though she can’t help but be amused. She’s also intrigued, though she knows exactly where this is going.

Still, she follows the petals as they lead to her bedroom, exhaustion forgotten for something much better.

She opens the door, and is greeted with…

Glinda, lounging on their bed, wearing just lingerie. It’s a set Elphaba has never seen her wear before. Glinda’s worn lingerie around her, many times, but this set is new. 

It’s dark red, a matching set. Bra and underwear that leaves little to the imagination. Elphaba finds her gaze wandering over Glinda’s body before her eyes flick to Glinda’s, with much effort.

Elphaba raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s the occasion?” she teases.

Glinda just rolls her eyes and gets up, stretching languidly. Elphaba watches, eyes once more tracing the sight of Glinda.

The blonde walks over to Elphaba and behind her, leaning against her. Elphaba can feel Glinda’s breasts against her back as slim arms wrap around her and Glinda leans close.

“It’s your birthday, you know,” she whispers huskily in Elphaba’s ear, her hands starting to wander. 

Elphaba visibly gulps, but manages out, “Oh, is it?” Glinda chuckles and leans up to nibble just slightly on her ear. Elphaba lets out a breath. Glinda’s hands are still wandering, going over her chest and lower—

Elphaba can’t handle much more and takes Glinda’s hands in her own, turning herself around so she’s now facing Glinda. This allows Elphaba to freely look at Glinda now, something she quickly takes advantage of. 

As her gaze travels over Glinda, there’s only one thing Elphaba can think. She’s hot. So, so hot, but then she already knew that. Glinda’s always been hot, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and—

“You can touch, you know.” Glinda smiles up at her and bites her lip, and it takes Elphaba all of her self control to not just kiss her and take her then and there. She doesn’t bother responding, just trails her hands down her wife’s sides. Elphaba’s eyes are still wandering over her body, taking it all in, before they flick up to Glinda’s. And to her lips.

A second later and suddenly they’re kissing. She sighs into Glinda’s mouth, desperate for this to last as long as possible.

Elphaba can feel Glinda slowly guiding her over to their bed, and she lets her as they continue kissing. It only breaks as they reach the bed and she practically collapses into it, Glinda following. They quickly resume their kissing, Glinda now hovering over Elphaba. 

After a moment, Glinda pulls back. Elphaba lets out a whine at the loss of contact and immediately flushes. Glinda’s eyes wander over Elphaba. 

She’s aware of how she must look right now in Glinda’s eyes, with her black hair sprawled around her on the pillow, breathing heavily, staring up at Glinda with what can only be described as lust and love in her gaze.

Glinda smiles and Elphaba falls in love with her all over again.

“It’s your birthday,” Glinda begins as her hands start to travel along Elphaba’s body, “and I’m gonna make you feel good…” Elphaba’s breath hitches at that.

Glinda starts to plant kisses down Elphaba’s neck. Elphaba’s hands instinctively go to Glinda’s waist, tracing the lingerie. Glinda’s lips travel further, and she starts lightly biting her neck, then pressing a kiss to it to chase the sting away. Elphaba makes a high-pitched keening noise that she’ll later deny she ever made. She can feel Glinda smiling against her neck.

She dips lower, and Elphaba lets out a breathy moan. Glinda quickly starts taking the buttons off of Elphaba’s shirt, one by one, leaving more skin open with each button opened. She presses a kiss as more and more skin is revealed, until she can peel the shirt away. With the shirt gone, Glinda then makes quick work of Elphaba’s black bra. She tosses it somewhere, not caring where it lands. She has far more on her mind than where Elphaba’s bra landed.

Elphaba now lays there with no shirt or bra on, though her pants are still there. She figures they won’t be for long.

Glinda resumes, pressing kisses down until she reaches Elphaba’s breasts. “Elphaba...you’re so beautiful,” she murmurs quietly before taking a nipple into her mouth. Before then, Elphaba had been biting her lip, trying to keep quiet. But whether it’s a result of the praise or Glinda’s lavish attention on her, Elphaba can’t help a moan from releasing itself. 

Glinda flicks the nipple with her tongue and Elphaba groans. She turns to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before she continues. After giving them the attention they deserve, she continues, kissing down her stomach and abs. She leans up a little to run her hands over her breasts, the ripple of her abs, and along her shoulders and biceps.

“You’re the most beautiful person I know, Elphie.” Her voice quiet but genuine, Elphaba just barely manages to stop a moan from escaping past her lips. Instead, a whine makes its way through, and she flushes even more than she already is if such a thing were even possible.

Glinda’s fingers toy with Elphaba’s belt before she takes it off, followed by Elphaba’s pants and underwear. Now she’s completely naked, all of her green skin on display. Glinda presses more kisses down, but she skips right over her center and instead to her thighs, which she kisses and occasionally bites softly. She does this for both legs, kissing her thighs while runnings her hands over Elphaba’s legs. The entire time, she ignores the area Elphaba needs it most until she just can’t take it anymore.

“Glin...Glinda, _please…_ ”

Glinda meets Elphaba’s eyes as she brings a finger up and parts her folds. Elphaba moans, and Glinda grins. She finds her clit and rubs it softly. Elphaba lets out a gasp and bucks her hips, desperately seeking more. Glinda leans down and takes her clit in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

Elphaba lets out a strangled moan and her fingers find their way to Glinda’s hair. Her nails start to scrape a little at her scalp. She feels Glinda hum at that.

She begins to suck at Elphaba’s clit, and she curses, moaning. “F-fuck…”

Glinda grins and brings a finger up to tease at her entrance. Elphaba pushes against her, desperate. She slides her finger in, and Elphaba sighs at the feeling. She moves it a little as she sucks on Elphaba’s clit. She slips another finger in and Elphaba moans. 

With Glinda’s finger pumping in and out, curling, and with her tongue on her clit, all Elphaba can think about is how she is _so close._ She tries to grind on her fingers, her face, anything to give her that last push that she so desperately needs.

A moment later, and Glinda looks at her, at her flushed face, the dark green spreading down into her chest. She looks at her, taking her in until Elphaba looks up and meets her gaze.

“You’re so beautiful, Elphaba.” She says it so sincerely, and it’s exactly what Elphaba needed.

With a cry, she comes, head thrown back against the pillow, clenching around Glinda’s fingers. Glinda withdraws her fingers and licks them clean. As Elphaba comes down from her high, she looks over at Glinda. Elphaba is breathing heavily, and she can tell from Glinda’s gaze that she’s proud that _she’s_ the one who caused that. 

“Happy birthday, Elphaba.” Glinda practically crawls over to her. Elphaba lifts her arms, and Glinda settles into them. Elphaba starts kissing Glinda’s neck in earnest, but the blonde hums and moves away, just out of reach. 

“I want…”

“Uh-uh. Tonight’s _your_ night. And I’m not done with you yet.” Glinda grins down at her.

Elphaba gulps. She’s sure she’s not getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> elphaba has a praise kink change my mind (you can't)


End file.
